


I Own Your Life

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist challenge, various characters from season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Own Your Life

**Characters:** Caitlin Snow, Joe West, Harrison Wells, Leonard Snart, Barry Allen, Iris West, Eddie Thawne, Cisco Ramon, Ronnie Raymond, Hartley Rathaway  
 **Pairings:** Barry Allen/Iris West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for season 01

**Just Like a Pill - Pink**

Caitlin wants him back so much.   
She’s mad, even though she keep smiling everyday, even though she can’t really show.   
Doctor Wells owes her too much, and she doesn’t mean to make him feel all the guilt, but that’s where it lays.   
“Doctor Snow?” Cisco mocks her, while she is day-dreaming.   
“Yes.” she answers, blushing.   
The doctor watches her, and Caitlin can clearly feel that look on her skin.   
He said he was sorry, he said he didn’t mean to...  
But she misses Ronnie, and that’s it.   
She smiles to him, trying to be convincing. And, after a few seconds, he smiles back.   
Caitlin’s never gonna tell him she hates him. 

**Dear Mr. President - Pink**

He has to admit it, he’s not one to easily like people.   
He can’t really help it: he’s a cop, he’s trained not to trust just anyone.   
Joe sighs, laying down on the couch and grabbing a beer.   
He loves Barry. He’s a son to him, no matter the circumstances; and he’s ready to make doctor Wells pay if he were ever to do something to him.   
There’s something wrong with that man.   
In Joe’s mind, there’s something wrong with any people who let their co-workers and friends die in such a way, accident or not.   
But maybe he’s just a simple man, who can’t catch the meaning behind this or that scientific experiment.   
Or maybe he’s right, and he believes he is.   
He’ll nail him, somehow, he’ll find out what he’s hiding.   
Doesn’t really take a scientist for that. 

**Turn Back Time - Aqua**

Nobody understood him.   
And it isn’t some teen-ager thing, like he actually wants somebody to understand him.   
They can’t understand because they’re narrow-minded, no more, no less.   
Doctor Wells has a vision, he has a project.   
He watches Barry and actually know he’s gonna be the answer.   
Thousands times he desired to turn back time, thousands times he found himself thrown in the future, and then he knew.   
He knew he’s the one who’s gonna make the difference, and some human lives don’t matter in the big plan.   
He’s gonna sacrifice everything and everyone who stands in his way.   
And, in the end, he’ll be the one standing. 

**They Don’t Care About Us – Michael Jackson**

_Captain Cold._  
It’s so stupid, so childish.   
He’s kinda irritated by the fact of being defeated from such an enemy.   
But... he likes the name. Sort of.   
It gives the idea of who he is, of what he does.   
Since the Flash has appeared in Central City, he has only dealt with people who had the same kind of mutation he did.   
Not him. He’s just smarter than all of them, and it doesn’t matter that red clown has won one battle, he’s gonna be the winner in this war.   
He has studied his enemy, watched his moves, and now he’s ready.   
He watches his partner, smiling.   
It doesn’t really matter who he has to work with, it only matters that in the end he’s gonna crush the Flash, and Central City is going to have some new kind of hero to talk about.   
Captain Cold.   
Not bad at all. 

**Hands Down – Dashboard Confessional**

_“I don’t feel those things for you anymore.”_  
Right.   
Like that’s possible.   
Barry sighs, frustrated.   
He has forced himself to forget Iris, and the fact that he failed so miserably makes him feel only worse.   
He knows this feeling, he’s tried to cope with it all his life.   
Watching her, knowing she’ll never be his.   
Or maybe he doesn’t know that, and he still hopes that one day Iris is going to leave Eddie, to recognize him for who he is, and it doesn’t matter the Flash nor what he’s become.   
Just Barry, that’s what he wants her to see.   
But she won’t, she’ll make a life for herself and he’ll be forced to do the same.   
And he’ll keep watching her from afar, forever. 

**A New Day Has Come – Celine Dion**

Iris feels weird.   
For years she pretended to ignore what Barry felt for her, for years she kept repeating to herself that it was just a phase, that it wasn’t her fault if he was suffering this much.   
Now she’s not so sure about that, nor she knows what she feels.   
Why does it hurt seeing him with someone else?   
Why does she feel the urge to tell the world he’s hers, when she doesn’t love him, when she couldn’t possibly do it?  
She grew accustomed to the fact that Barry will always be there for her, and she’s scared now, as selfish as it is.  
 _Don’t go away, Barry, don’t leave me._  
She can’t ask him that. But she hope he’ll do it anyway, as always. 

**Fool’s Gold – Blackmore’s Night**

Iris couldn’t really fool him.   
He loves her, he really does. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t feel so bothered by Barry.   
Eddie knows the guy’s in love with her as well. And more then being bothered by the thought she could choose him one day, he’s irritated by the intensity of that love.   
He let her do it her way, he let her lie to him, telling him she doesn’t know anything, she doesn’t think Barry feels anything for her, but Eddie was a cop and he wasn’t that stupid.   
He could read lies when they were told to him.   
“What’s with that face?” Iris asked him, with that warm smile of hers.   
“Nothing.” he smiled back, easily. “I’m just thinking I’m happy we’re living together.”   
She kissed him, quick.   
“I’m happy too.”   
_But you’re thinking to something else._  
He isn’t gonna let Barry Allen win. He’ll take the lies, but not her thinking about him.

**We Are – Ana Johnsson**

Cisco is thrilled by Barry.   
He’s been since day one, and while the other keeps making progress he keeps being amazed about what he’s become.   
It helps shutting up that voice in his head telling him that it’s wrong, that the word ‘meta-human’ itself shouldn’t be existing, that they ruined Barry’s life along with hundreds of others.   
Doctor Wells took all the blame, but that doesn’t mean Cisco doesn’t think they share it.   
He was there, that night. And he’s okay, Caitlin’s okay.   
It just isn’t fair how others aren’t, how some people got to pay the price for their arrogance.   
He watches Barry smile to him, and it feels a little better.   
No, he doesn’t feel like his life’s ruined.   
The Flash is the only good thing born from that tragedy. That’s the only thing Cisco’s giving all himself for. 

**The Howling – Within Temptation**

_Where am I?  
Can you hear me?  
I want to go out, I...  
Caitlin... _  
He sees that face in the mirror, and it’s his own.   
He can feel himself thinking, he knows what he wants, and he’s horrified when he can’t do that.   
Ronnie’s aware of it by now, he knows that his body doesn’t answer to him anymore.   
He’s a monster. He’s inside a small piece of his own brain, watching his world unravel, wanting just to find Caitlin and run away from all of this, far away, in a place where there’s only her.   
And he can’t. And though the other one feels his love for the girl too, he knows better then to go find her for him.   
And he keeps telling to the mirror, to Ronnie, that he can’t run away from himself. 

**Lemon Tree – Fool’s Garden**

Hartley laughs. And laughs, and laughs, and laughs.   
Cisco’s never been that smart, it doesn’t matter how high doctor Wells thinks of him.   
So he’s free now, and with something more than before.   
Now he thinks he knows the doctor better, he thinks he can use everything he has against him, and that thought alone is so thrilling.   
He’s been put apart before. Being told that he wasn’t supposed to be there, just for having the courage to tell the truth, just for trying to save all those lives.   
He has learned now.   
He owes his allegiance to anybody but himself, and he wants to hurt doctor Wells just like he did to him.   
He laughs.   
He’s going to have that long desired justice, finally.


End file.
